Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris battled Abe Lincoln in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris. He also made a cameo appearance and was mentioned by Nice Peter in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. In his first verse in Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris, he was dressed in his outfit from Walker, Texas Ranger, while in his last verse, he became gigantic and dressed in a martial arts outfit. Information on the rapper Carlos Ray "Chuck" Norris was born March 10, 1940 and is an American martial artist and actor. After serving in the United States Air Force, he began his rise to fame as a martial artist, and has since founded his own school, Chun Kuk Do. Norris appeared in a number of action films, such as Way of the Dragon, in which he starred alongside Bruce Lee and was The Cannon Group's leading star in the 1980s. He played the starring role in the television series Walker, Texas Ranger from 1993 until 2001. Norris is a devout Christian and politically conservative. He has written several books on Christianity and donated to a number of Republican candidates and causes. In 2007 and 2008, he campaigned for former Arkansas Governor, Mike Huckabee, who was running for the Republican nomination for President in 2008. Norris also writes a column for the conservative website World Net Daily. As a result of his hyper-masculine image, an Internet phenomenon began in 2005 known as Chuck Norris Facts, ascribing various implausible or impossible feats to Norris. ERBoH Bio I'm Carlos Ray Norris, but everyone calls me Chuck. Some of my exploits have been exaggerated thanks to an internet meme called Chuck Norris Facts. Although some of the cool stuff is really true! I really was in the Air Force as an Air Policeman and I was one of the first westerners to be awarded the rank of 8th Degree Black Belt Grand Master in Tae Kwon Do. It is NOT true that my beard grew the rest of my body. It IS true that I invented the hybrid martial art style, "Chun Kuk Do." I did NOT, however, invent it accidentally while punching bread into toast. It's true that I'm an actor starring in films like "Return of the Dragon" and TV shows like "Walker, Texas Ranger". It's also true that I endorse the home fitness Total Gym on infomercials. And I'm a super Christian who believes in creationism and writes books about it, like "The Justice Riders." It is NOT true that the story of Popeye is based on my childhood. It's actually the story of Superman. Also, boom! You're pregnant. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' This isn't Gettysburg, punk. I'd suggest retreating, For I invented rap music when my heart started beating. Chuck Norris doesn't battle. He just allows you to lose. My raps will blow your mind like a verbal John Wilkes Booth! 'Verse 2:' I am Chuck fucking Norris! I've spread more blood and gore than 40 score of your puny Civil Wars, bitch! I split the Union with a roundhouse kick! I wear a black belt on the beard that I grow on my dick! I attack sharks when I smell them bleed! I don't go swimming; water just wants to be around me! My fists make the speed of light wish that it was faster! You may have freed the slaves, but Chuck is everyone's master! Trivia *He is the first rapper to change outfit by going from his Walker, Texas Ranger outfit to his martial arts outfit. *He is the third rapper to be mentioned after they appeared, following Bill O'Reilly and Adolf Hitler in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He is also mentioned in Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood by Bruce Lee, as mentioned previously. **He has the third-most mentions, at two, after Michael Jackson/The Jackson Five and Adolf Hitler. *He is the first rapper in ERB to have two backgrounds. *He and Abe Lincoln are the only rappers to have a cut-off title card. **They also are the only rappers to have different fonts for their title cards. *He is the first actor to be portrayed as one of his/her characters. The others being Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee, Natalie Portman, and Quentin Tarantino. **He is the first one that is portrayed as both himself and one of his characters Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD